Vocaloid Competition
by QueenyB
Summary: Rin and Len are the lovable Kagamine twins in vocaloid, and are unrivaled as the best singng pair until 2 new Kagamines show up. They not only threaten thier fame but also their relationship. Their model number is 22
1. Chapter 1 The first arrival

Vocaloid! Apparently bigger in America than people would think, huh? With their first concert in L.A. last year Vocaloids have become even bigger and this is one fanfic that I just thought up. I don't own Vocaloid sadly.

Rin sits alone in a room; she is going through a drawer with a brown sack sitting next to her.

"Okay so I'll put one of these, and ooohh this one too, this is a good one." Rin said just as Len walked up to the door.

"Rin? What are you doing in my room, and are you going through my underwear drawer?" Len said as he walked towards Rin. She slammed the drawer closed.

"What me? I'm not doing anything." She grabbed the brown sack and ran out of the room. When she got into the hallway a little bit away from Lens room she opened the sack and inside was a single orange.

"And one left for me to snack on." As she peeled the orange she heard something.

"RIN!" Len screamed. He was not happy. Rin turned around and saw a few crushed oranges fly out of his room. She ran down the hall, and Len chased after her.

"Rin! You are so dead."

"Not my fault! Next time you should think before you play a prank on me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, sticky banana shampoo! My hair was sticky for a week!"

They ran throughout the house. They ran though the living room where Luka and Meiko were having tea nearly knocking over the table they were sitting at. Through the gym where Miku was forcing Kaito to work off the ice cream he had, causing a rack of dumbbells to fall on Miku. Through the kitchen where Gumi was cooking, grabbing oranges and bananas of the counter. Through the back room where Gakupo, Neru, and Haku were sitting having a "Conversation", knocking Gakupo flat on his face. When they got through back door to the backyard they prepared to throw they fruit they took at each other, but they turned to the side and saw everyone they had disturbed glaring at them.

***Later***

Rin was sitting alone in her room flipping through the T.V. channels when she heard something come in over her headset, it was Len.

"I can't believe they sent us to our rooms Rin."

"I know but we did screw up the house."

"Rin I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The sticky banana shampoo, I thought it would be cool to have banana scented shampoo but was too scared to try it myself so I switched the shampoo bottles."

"It's okay I shouldn't have tried to get revenge."

They heard something else coming in over the headsets it was Miku.

"Rin, Len, its dinner time."

"Miku, Len and I are so sorry."

"Yes, yes, very sorry we shouldn't have done that."

They said simultaneously. "Gomen."

"It's okay, we all forgive you. Besides there is someone here that you have to meet."

"Eh! Is the new Vocaloid here already?" Said Len.

"EEE! They're here! I hope it's a girl then she can call me Onee-Chan!"

Rin and Len ran out of their rooms and to the living room where Miku was sitting at the table.

"Miku, where is the new person?" Len asked

"Oh, Satsuki is in the kitchen she offered to help Gumi, and Luka."

"Oh, how cute! She will be the sweetest little sister ever!"

Just as Rin said that, a Girl walked in carrying 2 plates of dumplings. She had short black hair, and she was wearing a black skirt with a baby blue shirt, and grey cardigan. She was also wearing black and white striped tights.

"Hello, I am Satsuki."

"Awe Miku why didn't you tell me she was older." Rin said staring at Satsuki's chest. Satsuki was obviously a C cup.

"Huh? She isn't older she is the same age as you 2." Miku said.

Len had a kinda goofy, shy smile a guy gets around a girl. Rin shot up from sitting down and grabbed Satsuki by the arm and took her to the other wall.

"Okay then Satsuki, pop quiz." "Okay Rin." "One of my most famous songs." "Meltdown."

"Len?" "Spice." "Miku?" "World is Mine." "Me and Len?" "Easy, Migikata no Chou."

Rin was staring at her with a frustrated look on her face, and she said.

"Ok. You seem to know a lot, so model info."

"Okay." Satsuki's eyes clicked for a second then she began speaking. "Vocaloid Version 2, Age 14, height 5'4, model number 22."

"Hold on a second, did you say model number 22?"

"Hai, model number 22."

"But model number 22 is reserved for another Kagamine, are you…?"

"Exactly, Kagamine Satsuki."

"But where is your twin?"

"He will be arriving tomorrow. We will be performing duets."

Rin was going to say something but Luka, Gumi, and Meiko walked in with dinner. The girls walked over to the table and sat down. Kaito and Gakupo walked into the room and sat down. After setting the food on the table Luka walked over to another table with a large cloth over it.

"Sorry Satsuki but we had to delve into your profile a bit, and we prepared something for your arrival." Luka removed the cloth to reveal a giant chocolate fountain with an assortment of fruits. Rin's, Len's, and Satsuki's eyes lit up.

"CHOCOLATE!" They all said at the same time.

Every one sat back down at the table and ate dinner. Once that was done there was only one dumpling left on the table everyone looked at each other except for Len and Satsuki. In one big rush everyone went for that one dumpling that was left, but in a split second it was gone. They all looked up and saw Len and Satsuki smiling.

"Don't tell me…" Meiko said.

"Yup!" Satsuki said holding it up. She turned towards Len who grabbed the other side and they split it in half.

After that, everyone was heading off to their rooms. Rin was already in her room, playing on her DS when she saw a shadow pass by her room. She slowly opened her door and took a peak out. It was Satsuki She had a plate of Chocolate dipped bananas. On the plate she saw 2 tooth picks which she thought was strange, but paid no mind to it. She also noticed that she had a black dress resting on her arm, Satsuki spoke.

"Len! Hurry up; I'll be waiting in my room!"

She walked to her room and, Rin heard the door close. Then she saw Len come out he had 2 energy drinks a banana flavored 1 (Of course.) and the other chocolate. He also had a white vest and a black shirt resting on his arm. He walked down the hall and went into Satsuki's room.

'_What on earth are they doing?_' Rin thought to herself. She walked down the hall quietly, and slid Satsuki's door open. She peeked inside and saw a shirtless Len, She blushed a little.

"Len, what do you…?" Satsuki had walked out of the closet and seen Len without his shirt on they both blushed, then Satsuki ran back into the closet. Len put his shirt on and knocked on the closet door.

"Okay you can come out now."

"Gee Len-kun that was an awkward moment."

"Uh…Yeah let's get to taking the photos."

Rin watched as they were posing. Len put one hand on Satsuki's waist and the other on the back of her head, and Satsuki put her arms around Len. The camera was all set to take the picture. Their lips got closer and that's when Rin threw the door open and ran into the room.

"What do you 2 think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Len and Satsuki asked in unison.

"Are the both of you insane you only knew each other for a day?"

"Is that it? Rin Len and I are doing this for our duet."

"Huh? Duet?"

"Yeah Rin, Miku told me I would be doing a duet with Satsuki when you playing 20 questions with Satsuki."

"Huh?"

"That's right that means that when my twin arrives tomorrow you 2 can work on your duet with him."

End chapter one.

Character profiles Kagamines:

Rin: The aggressive older twin. Can be shy around cute guys.

Color: Yellow

Character item: An Orange

Len: The shy younger twin. Hates being babied, sometimes called a Shota Boy.

Color: Yellow

Character item: A Banana.

Kagamine shared item: Road Roller (RODA ROLA)

Look out for my pick posts of Satsuki and her twin in actual human form. Also if you read any of my other stories they kinda suck so I will be revising them. They will be deleted temporarily.


	2. Chapter 2 The second arrival

Chapter 2 WOOHOO! New Character and I have the perfect name for 3 of the possible couples. I do not own Vocaloid. -_- Wish I did though.

The Vocaloid hose hold on a fine Saturday afternoon a knock is heard on the door. Rin got up and answered the door. A boy walked in, everybody who was in the living room looked to see who was coming in. He had black hair that was long for a boy but about the same length as Satsuki's hair. He was wearing jeans, timberlands, and a white shirt with a black and red jacket. When Satsuki looked her eyes lit up. She got up and ran to him.

"Kai! You're here!" She hugged him and they ended up swinging in a single circle.

"Yeah finally made it, how have things been here so far?"

"Fantastic! Oh my gosh! Where are my manners? Everyone this is my big brother Kai."

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kai."

Rin looked at this boy and blushed slightly. She thought he was cute. She wanted to say hi to him but she couldn't.

"Hey Satsuki did you say he was your big brother?" Len asked.

"Yes he is my big brother."

"Then that means you were activated second, just like me, right?"

"Yeah." Satsuki turned around and saw Rin just staring at them. "Rin do you want to say hi to your duet partner?"

"Huh…?" Rin snapped out of OMG cute guy trance and focused. "Uh…yes, hello I'm Rin nice to meet you."

"Awe she is so cute." Kai said. "She's my duet Partner huh?"

"Oh Kai I have a present for you!" Satsuki said. She ran into the kitchen, and came out with vanilla ice cream.  
>"Cool! You got me vanilla my favorite!"<p>

"Yeah I picked it up earlier today."

"Oh no…" Meiko said. "You 2 won't be polar opposites and fight all the time like they do will you?"

"Hey Meiko we don't fight all the time." Len said.

"Yes you do, and please tell me you guys aren't like them."

"No. Satsuki and I actually get along really well."

"Good, because I don't want my peace and quiet disturbed again."

"Meiko, please don't get your panties in a twist because you ran out of sake."

"I'm being serious. You guys are the reason I ran out, you spilt the last of when you were playing around!"

"You know sometimes I wonder why you were named Meiko, but I just remembered why." Len said.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing…I said nothing."

"Anyways…" Miku said. "Satsuki why don't you show Kai his room?"

"Good idea."

Rin was still standing at the door. She couldn't believe there was a cute guy there. Len walked over, and waved his hand in front of her face. "Rin, are you okay?"

"Huh…? Yes I'm just fine."

"Are you sure? You zoned out Kai walked in and I have never seen you act like that before."

"Len I'm perfectly fine just trust me okay?"

"Whatever you say."

Kai had walked back in to the room with Satsuki clinging to his arm. She was so happy to see him. Rin didn't like the fact that Satsuki was so clingy, so she came up with a plan.

"Hey, Len, Satsuki, Why don't you 2 work on your duet?"

"Rin, we'll do it later and…" He whispers to Rin. "I wanted to take Satsuki Somewhere I haven't figured out where yet though."

Rin whispers back. "Take her to the mall. I'm sure she'd love to go shopping for the first time."

"Good idea Rin." He turned to Satsuki. "Hey, Satsuki…"

"Yes Len." She said finally letting go of Kai.

"Would you like to…Uh…go shopping…with me?"

Rin and Kai looked at him. He began to blush realizing how it sounded after he said it. Miku and Mieko began to giggle, but Kai and Rin burst out laughing.

"You…you set me up didn't you!"

"Nope! Didn't even think about till you said it!" Rin said, still laughing her butt off. Len's face was bright red at this point but one sentence ended his embarrassment.

"Yes, I would love to go." Satsuki said. They all looked at her with an, ARE YOU F****** CRAZY? , look.

"Do you mean it?" Len said.

"Yes I do, and you guys are being mean." She had a serious look on her face. "And Kai you should know better."

He said till chuckling "But, you have to admit…" Satsuki glared at him. He felt a chill go down his spine.

"Apologize." She said still glaring.

"S-Sorry Len." He said. When he finished, he realized he wasn't the only one who felt the chill go down his spine. So did everyone else.

"So Len when are we going?" She had a smile on her face again.

"Huh…Oh, we'll go at 1:00."

"Perfect." She got up and walked away, but turned around and gave Kai one last look. It was a, you better behave or else, look. He turned to everyone.

"Sorry about her, and any time that she went crazy on you guys yesterday I apologize for as well."

"What are you talking about?" Miku said.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean…" Meiko said. "She was a total sweetheart yesterday."

"Really? The longest I've seen her go without freaking out is 2 days."

"Are you sure it's not just you?" Miku said.

"Uh…I don't know but she's on me for everything. She's like a second conscience, or she says, my (Only Conscience)."

"I know Len's just like that too. He's a total chicken." Rin said.

"Am not!" Len said.

"Quiet Shota boy."

"Am not!"

"The only thing he lets loose on is the road roller."

"Cool you guys have a road roller." Kai said.

"Yeah we do, it's really fun."

"Same with Satsuki, the only thing she'll let loose on is the snow blower."

"No way! You guys have a snow blower?"

"You betcha."

At this point Len was getting up and heading to his room to get ready to go out with Satsuki. Miku and Meiko were sitting down staring at the two that were still there. With the way these guys are, they could tell things were gonna get worse before they got better.

Character profiles Kagamines:

Kai: The cool guy. He does things without thinking most of the time. He is the older twin.

Color: Black/White

Character item: Vanilla bean.

Satsuki: The younger twin. In general she is sweet and calm; however she can be pretty scary when she wants to.

Color: White/Black.

Character item: Chocolate.

Kagamine shared item: Snow Blower

Look out for the next chapter. Sorry for a few things sorry it took so long, I had writers block -_- , and second I couldn't get the stuff I needed to make my own cosplay for the characters I made. So I'll just draw them like I do with most pictures.

REVIEW PLEASE! OR you will have a curse put upon you. Since you read this no take backs XD :-p


	3. Chapter 3 The sparks start

Chapter 3! YAY! Anyone who has read the fanfic that I'm in the process of editing you know my characters. I use them in every fanfic I write but I'm coming up with 2 new ones details at the bottom of this fanfic. I don't own Vocaloid T^T but I do own Satsuki and Kai. (A.K.A. Sam and Jacob. A.K.A. Sky and Skye!)

Len sat alone in his room. He was mad at Rin but also freaking out about the fact that he was about to go out with Satsuki.

"Man, what am I going to do I can't talk to girls?" He looked in the mirror and made sure his hair was perfectly messy. He grabbed a cap and a pair of sun glasses and went to knock on Satsuki's door. "Hey are you ready to go yet?"

"Almost!" She said from behind the door. She came out and almost fell on top of him. He was standing so close to the door. "Okay I'm…What up with the sunglasses and cap?"

"What do you want me to get caught?"

"By who?"

"The fan girls."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. The master told us about them." She went back into her room, but this time she came out wearing a pair of sun glasses and her favorite knit hat. (You know the kind we girls wear closer to the back of our heads.) "Okay now we can go."

"Good."

***Living room***

Rin and Kai were still on the subject of their siblings after about an hour.

"When we first got here he was so shy he had locked himself in his room for a week." Rin said.

"No way! When we were in training for the first time any time she would mess up a note she would hide in the corner of the room." They both burst out laughing, but immediately ended. They had realized that their twins were standing behind them glaring.

"We're leaving now…" They both said in a scary tone, and left.

"What did I tell ya Rin? She can be pretty scary."Kai said.

"Yeah. Do you think it's about time to get working on our duet?" Rin said.

"Oh yeah…one thing I forgot to mention I didn't finish it yet."

Her head hit the table. "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah…I was supposed to finish before I got here but I got writers block."

"Okay then I'll help you write the rest."

"Awesome thanks."

***An Hour And A Half Later***

"Okay so Paris wants revenge on Romeo correct?" Rin said.

"Yup and Bernadette wants revenge on Juliette." Kai said.

"So the duets are in a story? Just like what me and Len do."

"Exactly that's how the master figured we'd get attention, if we pair up with you guys for our first official song."

"Cool." She noticed something. '_What am I doing? Am I talking to a guy without being embarrassing? Oh my goodness I am, usually I freak out around I cute guy. Looks like Suki, Daisuki was wrong._' She thought to herself. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Wasup, guys!" Neru walked in.

"Hi Neru, how was your walk?" Rin said.

"Do I have to tell you?"

"No you don't need to crabby pants."

"Good…Hey who is that guy?"

"Heyoh, the names Kai." Kai said.

"Was I talking to you?"

"Neru, you're being too mean. Did you drop your phone?" Rin said.

"No! I didn't! Will ya stop nagging me!"

"Fine but I can see it sticking out of your pocket."

"I'll be right back." She ran to her room and came back at the speed of light.

"Does she care about a phone that much?" Kai said.

"Ye she does now can I please hear that story now that your phone is fixed?" Rin said.

"Yes, some idiot wasn't paying attention and I bumped into her, and dropped my phone."

"Interesting, very interesting." At that moment the door flew open and 2 people ran and landed on Neru making her drop her phone for a second time. It was Len and Satsuki.

"Hurry Satsuki lets close the door."Len said. They tried closing the door but a huge rush of people came. They pushed on the door trying to keep them out. With a little force the door was closed.

"That was close Len." Satsuki said.

"I know right?"

"What happened to you guys?" Rin said.

"Fan mob we nearly escaped as you just saw." Len said.

Neru was still on the floor, just staring at her phone this time it was badly damaged. She got up and turned around the first one she saw was Satsuki.

"You…" Neru said.

"Huh?"

"You're the girl I bumped into, when I dropped my phone."

"That was you?"

"Yes it was…" She picked Satsuki up by the collar of her shirt. "You are gonna pay."

"Whoa Neru calm down…" Len said, trying to get her to let go.

"Yeah, Neru you can't damage my twin." Kai ran over and tried helping Len.

"Hold on second you're the one who caused this." Satsuki said to Neru.

She dropped her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Len and I got separated in crowd. I was walking around trying to find him then my phone rang. I stopped to pick it up then you walked right into me and knocked me down."

"So how did I cause this whole fan thing to happen?"

"When I fell my disguise came off. You kept walking. By the time Len came I was surrounded by a crowd. His disguise came off trying to get through the crowd."

"Oh…but you still owe me for the phone."

"Fine…" She thoroughly pissed at Neru.

Neru left, and went to her room.

"Is she always this bitchy?" Satsuki asked.

"Not this much, when her phone broke you flipped her switch." Rin said.

"That's stupid."

"I know but you'll get used to it." Len said.

"I'm not used to it." Rin said.

"Well I am. Especially after that summer in America." Len said.

"What did you say?" Rin said.

"Nothing. Just ignore it."

"Okay I have no clue what is going on so I'll go take a nap." Satsuki said

"Yeah you better; you know what happens when you don't have enough power." Kai said.

"How do you know I'm running low on power?"

"We share a status chip remember?"

"Oh yeah forgot."

End chapter 3

Character profile Neru Akita:

She loves her phone and will never set it down. She can be a bit of a Bitch sometime's but is generally a good person.

Color: Yellow

Character item: Cell phone (DUH!)

Let me know what you think of the story and how you think it should go. Now for my new characters, I already have the girl, but I like to make them in pairs so I need a guy. The girl has a name already, it's Shania (Sha-n-I-a), and she's black just to let you know. I need help with the guys name and what he looks like. Please help me figure it out and please review.

Or the poor blue bunny will eat you (TAT) No take backs!


	4. Chapter 4 The pv shoot

Chapter 4! HEYOOOOOOH! Enjoy!

P.S. I don't own Vocaloid. (-_-)

/|_|\

Rin sits alone in her room. She is day dreaming about a certain boy whom she might like, when she hears a knock on the door. She opens it and Neru is standing there.

"What are you doing here? You're usually trying to stay away from human contact." Rin said.

"Shut up, I have a question." Neru Said.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Who are those two new people?"

"Are you that out of touch with the world? They are the new Kagamines."

"I know that but they seem weird."

"Weird? How?"

"That girl is spending too much time with Len."

"Neru I won't help you hurt her."

"That's not what I mean. Don't you notice how you see Len less now?"

"Yeah so? He has a life and I do too. I'm glad he has his little girlfriend."

"Are you really?"

"Yes and you are just being paranoid."

"Okay, fine, but if you two need help don't YOU come to me." She left. Rin had absolutely no idea what Neru was trying to tell her but she didn't think about it much. She looked at the clock and thought it was time she got Len. They had something planned for the day, but when she opened her room door she saw Satsuki and Kai.

"Oh hey there. We want you to see something." Kai said.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Just come it's awesome." Satsuki said. They took her to the living room. Len was already there.

"We just got our official Vocaloid uniforms." They said. They grabbed a box and ran off somewhere to change.

"Good for you guys."Len leaned towards Rin and whispered. "I bet you the master gave hime an outfit that makes him look like a Shota."

"Check it out! School girl and School guy." Satsuki said as they came in.

"But he looks way cooler that I do not fair!" Len said.

"Shut up!"Rin said stomping on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Anyway you guys look great. C'mon Len we should get going." Rin said.

"Huh? Where?" Len asked.

"You know we do it every month…"

"Still don't know what you're talking about"

"We were going to go see a horror movie then we were going to hit food court at the mall."

"Oh that, sorry but can we reschedule? I was going to go out with Satsuki."

"But we do every month and we have never missed one."

"Sorry Rin…" Len and Satsuki went to their rooms to get ready.

"Rough are you okay?" Kai asked Rin. Rin turned around.

"Huh?" Rin said wiping a tear. She turned back around. "Yeah I'm Okay." She went to Neru's room. She opened the door

"What do you want?" Neru asked.

"You were right how do you know this stuff?" Rin asked.

"I thought I told you not to come to me?"

"Can you answer my question?"

"Nope…" Neru said as she closed the door.

"Bitch…" Rin said.

"I can still hear you!" Neru said. Rin began to walk away.

'_Fine if that's the way he wants it then two people can play this game._' She thought to herself.

***Next Week. A Film Shoot For the 2 New PV***

"Places Satsuki, Kai, on set for your scene" The director said.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison.

"So…Rin" Len said.

"Yes, what is it Len?" Rin asked.

"You said you would come to help me at the CD signing right?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that. Kai asked me if I was wanted to hang out with him and I said yes."

"But, you always help me out at those things you know I get nervous around girls."

"Sorry Len but can I go with you next time?"

"Rin! We need you on set." The director said.

"Coming!" Rin said. She ran to the set and Kai came back.

"Hey Len I never knew that this would be so fun." Kai said.

"Yeah it can be pretty fun. By the way I have a question." Len said.

"Shoot."

"What is the relationship between you and my twin?"

"I don't know. Honestly I think she is kinda cute."

"Really? Interesting."

"So what do you have with my twin?" Kai asked.

"W-What?" Len said.

"You asked me now I want to ask you."

"Oh w-well um I kinda like her, and I like spending time with her."

"Yeah I noticed. So what do you guys do?"

"What?"

"What do you guys do? I know she always spends 2 hours in your room from 10-12 each night."

"Nothing! All we do is hang around and have fun."

"You have (FUN)?"

"You have a dirty mind."

"Just want to know."

"Len we need you on set!" The director said.

"Be there in a second!" Len said. He left and Satsuki came back.

"So…" Kai said.

"Pervert…" Satsuki said.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you're thinking it."

"How would you know?"

"Shared status chip. It says you have jumped from the emotion excited to flustered, and I know you don't like Len that way."

"Damn it. Okay then what am I thinking about?"

"Is it you and Rin?"

"Nope…" He paused and had realized what he just revealed. "Ah crap…"

"What did you say?" Satsuki asked. He looked at her and a chill ran down his spine.

"N-No what I meant to say w-was…"

"BAKA!" She yelled. Kai screamed and it kinda sounded girly. Rin and Len ran in.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"Nothing!" Satsuki said. They looked at her and Felt I chill. Then they looked at Kai who was curled up into a ball on the floor.

"H-Help me…" He whispered. They looked at Satsuki again and backed away slowly.

End Chapter 4.

Fun chapter right? Just to let you guys know I have a new schedule for posting chapters it will be 2 weeks on this one and 2 weeks on my other fanfic. It's a Pokémon fanfic if you want to check it out. Bye for now! SAYONARA!

QueenyB.


	5. Chapter 5 The signing

Chapter five!

And I am such a dork for not doing this (By that I mean I have bad memory.) But thanks to my 2 reviewers!

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Vocaloid!

Len sits in the limo thinking about his twin. 'How could she just blow me off like that? She is like my body guard.' He looked to his left and there was Miku. He looked to his right and there was Satsuki. 'Now I have to settle for these 2 but Miku is too weak and Satsuki only blows her top on Kai. Otherwise she's too soft.'

"We have arrived at the destination."

"Come on Len put on a smile it'll be fun!" Miku said.

"Yeah it looks pretty fun to me." Satsuki said.

"I'll try my best." Len said.

"Wow cool store!" Satsuki said.

"Yup it's a music shop that could be a mall." Miku said.

"Strange there is no one around."

"Just wait…" Len said. "3…2…1!" And a giant crowd of boys and girls came running.

"LEN! MARRY ME!" Some in the crowd said.

"MIKU! WE LOVE YOU!" others said.

"SATSUKI WE'LL BE YOUR #1 FANS!" a little group in the back said.

"Negi Time!" Miku said.

"What will I use?" Satsuki said.

"Me too!" Len said.

"I don't know…" Miku said.

"Miku!" Len said as he was being dragged off by the fans.

"LEN!" Miku said trying to get him but failing.

"Wait what is wrong with these people!" Satsuki said as she was trying to fight them off.

"Fan mob! If Rin were she would have kept them in line for a while!" Len said.

"Help us!" Miku and Satsuki screamed as they were being dragged off. Len tried getting them but was restrained.

"We are famous music stars! Can't the master hire us some body guards?" Len said.

***Meanwhile with Rin and Kai***

Rin and Kai were sitting by themselves on a bench in the park, (In disguise of course.) but there was a problem. That problem was…that they were sitting on opposite sides of the bench. For some reason realizing that what they were on was a date they had become unable to talk to each other.

"Uh…" They said at the same time.

'Man up! What is wrong with you! You're cooler than this! If your younger twin can do it then so can you!' Kai thought.

'And back to your normal self what a failure.' Rin thought

"Um…" Kai said shyly. "Do you think we should go to a movie or something?"

"Yeah maybe we should…" Rin said.

"So what do you want to see? I heard there was a super awesome horror movie that just came out."

"Really? What is it called?"

"Paranormal activity…or something. I don't know it's American."

"Oh well its sounds interesting." They began walking.

***Back at the Signing***

"Get back!" Miku said. "Get back!"

"Again, WHAT THE HELL AM I GOIN TO USE?" Satsuki said.

"Just go nuts on them!" Miku said.

"How?"

"I don't know don't you go nuts on Kai just do that!"

"But I can't…" Satsuki said. "Wait a minute where's Len?"

"HELP!" Len said.

"He's over there!" Miku said.

"Help! They got me too!" Satsuki said.

"Coming!" Miku said. She tried charging into the crowd but something happened. "Crap! They got my Negi!"

"Where the hell is the staff!" Satsuki said.

***On the Date ***

"The theater is to your left enjoy the movie." The usher said.

"Thank you." Kai said.

"This is gonna be fun." Rin said. They went and sat in the movie theater.

"No! Don't leave the Ouija board alone!" Someone screamed.

"Shut up!" Someone else shouted. Rin and Kai turned around to see that it was Kaito and Meiko.

"Huh? What are you two doing here?" Rin asked.

"Oh…umm we were here to spy on Luka and Gakupo." Kaito said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"We think they are dating." Kaito said.

"But chicken shit here won't shut up." Meiko said punching Kaito in the shoulder.

"Oh you just be…" Kaito said, but he looked back up at the screen. "I told them not to leave it alone now it's on fire!"

"Um…" One of the ushers came. He was flashing a light at the group. "I'm gonna have to ask you four to leave."

"What why us?" Kai asked,

"Don't think I didn't see you have a conversation with these people." The usher said.

"Well that didn't go as planned."Kai said as they walked out of the theater.

"Yeah I know."Rin replied.

"HELP US!" They heard some people scream.

"Huh…?" Rin said looking around. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah sounded like a Shota and 2 girls."Kai said.

"Oh no! Look at that mob at the music shop." Rin said.

"What about it?"

"That's where Len was doing his signing!"

"No way!" Kai said. They ran over to the shop and made it inside to find Miku cowering in a corner.

"Miku are you okay?" Rin asked.

"L-Len and S-Satsuki are s-still…" Miku said.

"Crap! We need to get through!" Kai said.

"So watch and learn. Hey! Everybody!" Rin said pulling off her disguise. "My name is Kagamine Rin!"

"Rin! We Love You!" A part of the crowd shouted.

"Okay! Settle down! Now unless you want me to get Meiko over here I suggest you get into a freaking line!" Rin said. Only a few got into line.

"Not scared of her? How about I give everyone how gets there ass in the line now a hug when they leave, and toss back the 2 you guys are holding hostage!" She said. This time everyone got in line.

"Are you guys okay?" Kai said. They went over.

"Kai I was scared!" Satsuki said. She hugged Kai almost crying.

"Thanks Rin…" Len said.

"No problem." Rin said.

"You know I could have handled them…" Len said.

"Of course you could have."

"Rin…" Satsuki said.

"Oh Satsuki." Rin said.

"I…" She was wondering whether she should or not but it came out. "I Hate You!" Satsuki said.

"W-what?" Rin said. Shock ran over everyone's faces.

Mwahaha! Yes I left you with a cliffhanger! And for two weeks too!

….Aw get over it. 2 weeks flies by like nothing and sorry I was a day late on the update Fan fiction wouldn't let me log in for some please review!


	6. Chapter 6 The tensions begin to rise

I don't own Vocaloid.

"Wha…?" Rin said.

"Are you sure you know what you're saying Satsuki?" Kai asked.

"Yes I hate people like you." Satsuki replied.

"Well what did I do?" Rin asked.

"You were the one who knew how to handle these people, but instead you went out with my twin." Satsuki said.

"B-but what did I do that was so wrong?"Rin said.

"You put me, Miku and even your twin in danger!" Satsuki shouted.

"How? I would never do something like that!" Rin shouted back.

"We've all seen what happens on the news. When the fans aren't under control people get hurt and sometimes even killed at stuff like this." Satsuki said.

"W-well…" Rin said.

"And what if the stars themselves don't have protection?" Satsuki said. "I don't get how someone can be so selfish."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could that have really happened, if the fans had gotten too crazy?

"Rin are you okay?" Kai asked.

Rin turned and ran right out of the store.

"Rin! Wait!" Len said.

"Just let her go Len. You know her better than anybody, and you know she doesn't like to be bothered." Kai said.

"Kai, I'm going home." Satsuki said.

"You sure? Your status chip doesn't look good." Kai said.

"I can make it back. I'll be fine." Satsuki said.

***In the park with Rin***

She sits alone on the park bench, trying to stop herself from crying. 'How could this happen?' she thought. "But I don't get it…" She said.

"You're so stupid." Rin heard the voice from behind her. She turned around.

"Huh?" Rin said. "Neru?"

"Did I not tell you I didn't like those guys?" Neru said looking mad.

"So…" Rin said.

"They are intentionally doing this. Can't you see?" Neru said.

"They are not doing this on purpose. It's my fault for being selfish." Rin said.

"Suite yourself." Neru said taking out her cell phone

"What are you doing here anyway Neru?" Rin asked.

"N-nothing…" Neru said.

"You were spying on Len again weren't you?" Rin said.

"I WAS NOT!" Neru shouted.

"Fine then crabby pants." Rin said.

"I'm going to continue my walk thank you very much." Neru walked away.

"Maybe when I get home I can apologize." Rin said. 'I don't get why those fan girls like him so much.' Rin thought to herself. 'Oh that's right; it's because of how cute he is. He is always so nice, and cute, and when he sings even I can't help but…'she stopped. "WHAT AM I THINKING!" She yelled out loud. People stared at her. 'He is like my brother. I can't be acting like a fan girl.'

***1 hour later***

"Well that took forever" Len said. "Maybe I'll get some poky and banana juice."

"Oh hi Len…" Satsuki said. She was looking a bit tired and out of it.

"Oh Satsuki are you okay? You don't look so good." Len said. He noticed that she looked exhausted.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Satsuki said. She yawned as she said this.

"Maybe we should talk about what happened today. I honestly didn't think it was that bad of a situation with the fans. You could come in my room and we could talk about it."Len said.

"…Yeah …sure…" Satsuki said.

"You know we weren't in danger right?" Len said. He opened the door and they both sat on the bed.

"…Of course we were…I don't what could have happened to us if they got too out of control." Satsuki said.

"Well when Rin gets here we'll all talk about it together?" Len said.

"…Yeah I guess." Satsuki said.

"Are you sure you're okay you seem out of it?" Len said.

She yawns. "Yeah I'm fine." She noticed he was holding a small box in his hand. "Hey is that poky?"

"Yeah it's poky." Len said. "Why do you ask?" He was confused.

"…Do you…want to try the proper way to eat it?" Satsuki said. She had a small smile on her face.

"…Uh…" Len said. He knew what the 'Proper way' was. He also knew that it ended with a kiss. He began to blush. "S-sure I guess…"

***Back in the living room***

"Hello Kai." Rin said as she walked in to the house. "Is Len home?"

"Yes he is actual…" Kai said. He stopped for a minute. Something was wrong. "Oh no don't tell me…" He ran off.

"What? What's going on?" Rin asked as she followed him.

"She's in Len's ro…" Kai said."Wha…" Was all he could say before he caught a nosebleed. In the room was Satsuki, who appeared to have passed out on top of Len.

"Someone help…" Len said trying not to wake her up.

"Uh…" Rin said. She had walked into the room and then right back out of the room.

"RIN! DON'T GO! I NEED HELP!" Len said.

"I WAS SO FREAKIN' RIGHT!" Kai said, with the biggest smile on his face, and still holding his nose.

"No you weren't. NOW HELP ME!" Len said.

"Yeah, yeah sure just let me get some tissue." Kai said.

"Wait! I've lived with you long enough to know you won't come back!" Len said.

"You got that right!" Kai said giving him a peace sign and leaving.

"B-but…" Len looked helpless. 'I will never forgive him!' He thought to himself. 'She is cute when she's sleeping but, how do I get out of this without her waking up?' He thought.

***20 minutes later***

"Meiko! Don't leave me here…" Len said.

"Huh…?" Satsuki said.

'Uh oh she is waking up.' Len thought.

"Where am I?" Satsuki asked.

"Morning…" Len said.

"Oh goo…" Satsuki said. "Wait why am I on top of you like this!"

"You kinda crashed…" Len said.

"HUH!" Satsuki said. "I'm so sorry Len! I hoped this wouldn't happen to anyone else!" She got up quickly and ran out of the room. She started to cry from embarrassment.

"Wait Satsuki!" Len had grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"What…" Satsuki turned around to face him.

"I-I didn't mind, and it wasn't your fault." Len said, he was a little nervous.

"Are you sure…? I mean the only person that has happened to is Kai and…" Satsuki said. She was interrupted by Len though. Len had pulled on her arm and pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked. Len had pulled away and she stared at him for a bit. "Wha…?"

"I-I'm sorry I just..." Len said.

***With Rin***

'Could Neru be right?'Rin thought to herself. 'Could I be losing my twin?'She scratched the back of her head. 'Maybe I should go talk to him…' she got up from the couch just as Kai walked in.

"Rin Where are you going?" Kai asked eating his ice cream.

"To Talk to my Twin." Rin said.

"No you're not…" he said rather quickly.

"Huh why not?" Rin asked, very confused.

"Uh… 'Cuz I have some ice cream and I don't feel like sharing with Kaito." He said trying to hand her a spoon.

"But I really want to talk to Len right now…" Rin said.

"Fine I'll be here if you change your mind." He said. Rin had begun walking down the hallway to Len's room when she reached his room she couldn't believe her eyes. She Saw Len and Satsuki in a lip lock. Without thinking Rin shouted. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"R-Rin…?" Len said. Looking in her direction.

"Uh…" Rin said. She teared up a little but ran away before either one of them could see.

"What was that about?" Len asked.

"I don't know, but let's continue!" Satsuki said, rather quickly.

"Actually I think we should have a talk with her." Len said. He was about to start walking but was stopped.

"No!" Satsuki said, grabbing his arm.

"Huh? Why not?" Len said, confused.

"Uh…You saw how she reacted. We should just let her chill for a bit." Satsuki said.

"Maybe your right." Len abandoned the Idea of speaking to her.

"A' course I am" Satsuki said. 'That's not how the plan works. You can't speak to her just yet.'

Rin walked back into the living room. "Do you still have that other spoon?"

Kai smiled. "Yup right here." He passed it to her. She sat down with him they began to talk and have fun. Rin didn't mention what she had just witnessed though.

That day Rin and Len didn't even say good night to each other.

Now I know that you guys will be like "THAT WAS WAY MORE THANTWO WEEKS!" But I have a good explanation. My laptop needed to get the mother board replaced because it F***** up.

Also my posts will be a little out of order. (Got some stuff going on…^^')Anyways please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


End file.
